


Orchestra

by emiliers



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, M/M, Short Drabbles, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliers/pseuds/emiliers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku has already given his Soul to Shibuya, after all, and there is simply no turning back now.</p><p>Short drabbles, mostly postgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orchestra

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in January '12. Unedited, so expect mistakes/awkwardness.
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Daisy for picking out the prompts for me.

**Aesop**

The way Joshua speaks of it, Neku swears that the other sees everything as an allegory, a lesson learned— _impersonal_.

"You killed me," Neku reminds him, " _twice_."

"And, look at you now. All the better for it," is the reply, complete with a self-satisfied smirk.

Neku privately thinks that he is not all the better for it. He's still hanging around with this jerk, after all. _If this was a true allegory, I would've learned my lesson after the first gunshot._

**Bottoms up**

Neku does not understand how Joshua could possibly stomach Mr. H's coffee. It is definitely the most rancid, overpriced cup of sludge that Neku has ever tasted. But, Joshua just _downs_ the entire thing, with not a _gag_ or _retch_ in sight.

Then, "My, my, Neku, how unfortunate. You haven't ordered a cup yourself," and before Neku could stop him, Joshua promptly flags down Mr. H and orders another cup of sewage.

Neku mentally prepares himself—for both the coffee and for the later murder he is now fully prepared to commit.

Joshua giggles, highly amused, "Bottoms up, Neku."

**Court**

Joshua has a penchant for courting disaster, Neku realizes.

In all honesty, he should have realized much sooner, what with the way Joshua behaved during and immediately after the Game, all in order to prove a meaningless point. _Really, what kind of God tries to destroy his own city?_

However, it isn't until Neku sees Joshua, in broad daylight with his frequency switched to RG, decked out in a black lolita dress complete with heels and a bonnet, that Neku realizes that Joshua just really, really likes the thrill of being abnormal.

**Division**

Since Neku's return to the RG, there has been a dividing line between him and Joshua. It isn't something spoken about or discussed, but it is there, almost tangible. It is almost as if Joshua has set a limit for himself—getting close but not _too_ close—being like _this_ is fine, but being like _that_ is not fine.

If Neku is completely honest with himself, he has to admit that he missed the days of the UG, back when there had been no divisions whatsoever.

**Elephant**

If Neku had to pick his most hated Noise—which was a tough decision, considering he hated them all—it would definitely have to be those ridiculous, curb-stomping elephants. Neku cannot recall how many times he had been forced to use a healing pin during those battles (and how many times those same healing pins hadn't worked because of those damn _elephants_ ).

 _Whoever Imagined those up had to be_ on _something_ , Neku decides.

Of course, Neku should have expected that that same "whoever" would be perfectly aware of his dislike (read: intense hatred) of the aforementioned Noise. He really shouldn't have been so surprised that, on his birthday, he received an anonymous package (which really isn't very anonymous at all, considering there is only one person who would send him an _anonymous package_ in the first place).

And, within the package is a beautifully-sculpted... elephant.

_Happy birthday, Neku._

**Farce**

At first, the whole thing had been a complete farce—a game ( _the Game_ , He corrects Himself) of pretend, if you will.

Of course, _at first_ , in this case, are the operative words.

He doesn't remember when exactly He had started thinking of the whole thing as something _more_ ( _caring_ , perhaps). Maybe He had always thought of it as _more_ —He just hadn't realized it until much later.

Well, whatever the reason and whatever His own feelings are, the Game needs to be seen through till the end. _After all, the end justifies the means,_ the Composer thinks to Himself and smiles.

**Green(foot)**

Neku stares at the screen in frustration, the green tint and goofy animations of the program belying cheer that he most certainly does not feel. At this point in time, he hates everyone and everything in the world, including his computer. Scratch that— _especially_ his computer.

Why in the world had he chosen such a hard project to do? Why did he ever think he could make it as a programmer? Why didn't anyone warn him about how difficult it is to successfully implement a working battle system? Why did anyone invent such a stupid program without any decent manuals? _Why is the world out to get him?_

"Now, now, Neku," a voice chuckles behind him, "it's not good to angst too much, is it? You wouldn't want to get eaten up by all these Noise now, would you?"

For once, Neku is almost glad to see Joshua.

At least now he can throw his computer at someone.

**Heuristic**

Sometime after the Game, Neku notices something vaguely disturbing. Every time he meets someone—anyone—new, he _compares_.

Short hair? Check.

Plain but expensive clothes? Blank.

Arrogant and infuriating? Yet to be determined.

Always carries around his cell phone? Check, but doesn't use it as often.

 _Giggles_? Possibly, though definitely not as irrita—

—and by the time Neku gets to this point, he realizes and _stops_.

 _I'm just checking to make sure that this guy won't kill me like he did_ , Neku tries (and fails) to convince himself.

He himself knows that only Joshua would ever be crazy enough to kill someone (a friend?)—and to do so twice, no less.

**Indigo**

The day Neku paints his first piece of graffiti, he is ecstatic. He is painting himself, leaving a piece of his soul behind in Shibuya. He is showing everyone _his_ philosophy and, yet, at the same time, he is also opening himself up to their world— _broadening his horizons_ , in the words of Mr. H.

He is giving himself to Shibuya, heart and soul.

"Indigo, hm? It suits you, Neku."

And maybe, just maybe, Neku is doing it for Him too. (He _is_ , technically, Shibuya after all.)

**Jam**

The Music still comes to him occasionally, quiet and unbidden. It twines around him when he's particularly down, as if protecting him from the world, and it takes him in the hand when he's particularly happy, as if joining him in his joy and delight.

It is a magnificent feeling, and Neku revels and welcomes it when it comes.

And, it is at these times that Neku wonders what it would be like to hear the Music all the time—to wake up to it, to sleep to it, to _live_ in it.

And, it is at these times that Neku feels the closest to Shibuya— _to the one who rules over Shibuya_.

**Kinematics**

He loves the high-rises of Shibuya, loves the feeling of the air and wind whipping around him on a particularly stormy night. He loves the feeling of being far, far above everyone else (others call it _arrogance_ , He calls it _gaining a different perspective_ ), of looking down and watching the people go about their lives—ordinary or extraordinary, they're all the same to Him.

And, really, above all, He loves watching their movements, how the crowd disperses and converges, how some separate quickly and others stay together for far longer than necessary.

It's all very breath-taking to the Composer, watching and listening and waiting.

It's His Shibuya, after all, and there's no way His Shibuya is anything less than perfect, anything _less_.

**Loopy**

Neku has already decided, a long time ago, that Joshua is absolutely and completely crazy—insane—nuts—heck, _loopy_.

However, there are times when Joshua surpasses even the aforementioned levels of loopiness, reaching an all new level of I-have-run-out-of-adjectives-so-I'll-just-throw-things-at-you brand of crazy.

All those times Joshua wore a dress (for whatever inane reason) definitely falls under this category. And, all those times that Joshua has purposely forced Neku into compromising situations in public also, undoubtedly, falls under this category.

But right now definitely takes the cake.

Too bad Neku can't really reach for anything substantial (other than the bedsheets but those don't count) right at this moment, what with Joshua being a distracting prick and all.

**Marauder**

"It'll be fun, Neku," Joshua says, and by that, Neku knows that it will most certainly not be fun in the least, "there's a mask and a cape. What more could you ask for?"

"Something _not_ ridiculous, maybe?" Neku offers, half-resigned.

Joshua appears not to have heard the other. Instead, he examines the costume as if deep in thought. Then, "Hm, perhaps the 'marauder of justice' idea isn't the best, after all."

Neku breathes a sigh of relief.

"As I thought, the maid outfit really does suit you better."

**Nettle**

"Hey, Neku, have you ever heard about 'The Wild Swans'?" Joshua asks. Then, at the confused look on Neku's face, clarifies, "The western fairytale, dear," as if the other ought to have known that right from the start.

Neku frowns. "I think so. It's the one with the girl having to make shirts for swans, right?"

"The swans who are her brothers, yes."

"What are you getting at, Joshua?" Neku asks, sighing. He flips open his sketchbook and, on a whim, begins to draw.

"Oh, Neku, how rude," Joshua says, with a giggle, "drawing while someone else is talking."

"Well, it isn't as if you're saying anything important," _as if you ever say anything important_. And, already, the picture is beginning to take shape on paper.

An overly exaggerated sigh. "But this is so very important, Neku. I mean, just think of the poor girl in the fairy tale, having to sew shirts for each one of her eleven brothers—out of nettles, no less."

"And not speak at all," Neku adds, absently. He has already drawn a field of nettles. Now, for the girl...

"Ah, yes, of course. How could I forget?" Another giggle. "It seems you do know your fairy tales after all, Neku."

Neku merely grunts in reply, altogether too exasperated with Joshua and too preoccupied with his picture to formulate a coherent response.

After a moment of this (companionable?) silence, Joshua comes to sit behind Neku, leaning in to see what exactly the sketch is.

Then, "Oh, my, Neku. Is that me?" and the comment is so sudden that Neku actually drops his pencil and almost jumps.

Neku jumps, on reflex. "Joshua!" A beat later, he finally registers what exactly Joshua had said and looks down at his work.

It is a sketch of someone in a field of nettles, hands bleeding and holding a half-finished, mangled shirt. And, it is more than a little disturbing that the "someone" looks exactly like Joshua, characteristic smirk and all. Until that moment, Neku hadn't even been aware that he hadn't drawn a girl, much less that he had drawn _Joshua_.

 _This role doesn't even suit him_ , Neku thinks to himself, _there's no way he could stay quiet while sewing those damn shirts._

"I'm not sure whether or not I should be flattered, Neku."

"It— It was an accident!" Neku splutters.

As if he hasn't heard, "And, I suppose that would make you the King, though the marriage vows will be a bit tricky considering I can't talk..."

"Joshua!"

"Oh well," a smirk, "there's certainly other things I can do. Isn't that right, Neku?"

**Objection!**

There are many things that Neku finds objectionable about Joshua. The other is a powerful, probably omniscient, being who gets His kicks out of watching Neku squirm—what is not objectionable about that?

So why does Neku still hang out with the guy?

 _At first,_ Neku thinks, _it was definitely because he_ got _me—shared the same values as I did. Nothing more, nothing less._

However, after the Game, Neku begins to realize that, while Joshua hadn't necessarily been lying, the other hadn't exactly told the whole truth either. Yes, Joshua doesn't understand people and doesn't want to, but, even so, Joshua still _loves_ them, finds them absolutely fascinating. _As if he wasn't a person himself,_ which he probably isn't, but— Even now, after having made the decision to open up to the world, Neku still finds himself hard-pressed to accept people, much less actually like them.

So, Neku and Joshua aren't so alike after all. ( _Which is probably why he gets on my nerves so much,_ is the stray thought.)

But, even so, Neku finds it mildly disconcerting that he has actually grown to _like_ Joshua, not as someone who shares his values but as an _individual_ who _doesn't_.

Of course, Neku would rather be shot a third time than tell Joshua that.

**Phoenix**

The tension in the room is so thick and palpable that He could taste it on His tongue, feel it on His fingertips, and see it in the air. And then, with a smirk, He pulls the trigger, and the tension is shattered by the shriek of the bullet.

"I've won this Game," the Composer says, to the quiet air, to the boy that is now dead, and to the Angel hiding in the shadows, "so I can do with Shibuya as I please."

"Are you sure you don't want to think it over, Boss?" the Angel asks, stepping into the light.

A giggle. "As I said, I've already decided." Well, of course, what He had decided had changed in the course of the Game, but His Producer didn't need to know that now, not yet. It's far more delightful to let Sanae squirm for a bit more—it's the least He could do to His almost-murderer, after all.

Sanae sighs, resigned. "Whatever you say, J."

"Of course. This is _my_ Shibuya, after all," and He always has the power to do whatever He wants. "Now, first things first," He motions to the frozen duo in the corner and returns to them the use of their limbs, all the while sending them both off to dreamland, "Sweet dreams," _and a better Shibuya awaits._

"J, you're not—"

He silences His Producer with a smirk. Then, turning to the one He had shot— _his dear, dear Proxy_ —the Composer, with a flick of his hand, removes the bullet, heals the wound, and, as a bonus, returns the boy's clothes to perfect condition. And it is as if the fourth and final Game had never taken place.

Now, for the most taxing part: Revival. He had never liked Reviving, too much effort for too little return. But, this time, He is almost excited for it. His Proxy's Imagination— _Music_ —had changed tremendously through the Game, and, judging by that experience alone, He knows that the boy will go on to great things.

 _Like a phoenix rising from the ashes,_ the Composer muses, and He is not altogether sure if He is talking about Neku or Shibuya.

**Quark**

Joshua has the absolute worst timing ever.

"Oh, doing homework, Neku?" as if he isn't already leaning in to see said homework, "Physics, hm? Didn't know you were interested in that stuff, dear."

"It's required," Neku grumbles. Really, if he had a choice, he would've taken all Art classes—no Science, no History, no English, no Japanese—just _Art_.

Joshua hums in amusement, obviously reveling in Neku's distress. "Did you know that a 'quark' is also a type of cheese?"

With a healthy dose of sarcasm, "Okay, thanks, Mr. Encyclopedia. Next time I take a class on Useless Information 101, I'll remember that."

"So harsh, Neku," a smirk, "I don't think you're a sufficient judge of the usefulness of that information. You never know when it might become vital to your survival."

 _In what universe?_ Neku almost asks. But, instead, "What? So next time we have a Game, it'll be a cheese-eating contest?"

"Hm," Joshua frowns in consideration, and Neku instantly regrets having spoken in the first place, "it doesn't sound half-bad." A smirk. "Inspired, Neku. We'll make a Game Master out of you yet."

**Radical**

He had never thought that highly of Minamimoto. Sure, the other is stronger than most, but the Reaper is also too disobedient to be of any use to Him, under any circumstances.

As an enemy, however, Minamimoto is certainly interesting—even _entertaining_. His Producer isn't stupid, and Sanae had picked an excellent candidate to challenge Him.

Well-suited to _challenge_ Him, to be sure, but to defeat Him is an entirely different story. Really, if He hadn't had so much respect for His Producer, He would have retired Minamimoto from the Game ages ago.

Whatever the case may be, Minamimoto is simply another pawn for the Composer to move ( _or,_ in the Grim Heaper's own words, _another radical to be squared_ ), all for the sake of His Shibuya's future— _or the lack thereof,_ in this case.

**Senile**

Neku swears that Joshua purposely chooses the worst possible times to "visit" (read: materialize in) his room. Whenever Neku is either hard at work on something very (very, very, very) important or in a compromising situation (such as in the shower or changing clothes), Joshua always picks that exact moment to appear, scaring the shit out of Neku.

Of course, there are rare occasions when Joshua comes and doesn't even try to be a bother, and these occasions disconcert Neku more than he is willing to say.

It is at these occasions, when Joshua is in quiet contemplation, looking far older than his teenage self, that Neku wonders how long Joshua has been around. It is a troubling thought, made more troubling by the fact that Neku really, truly, genuinely wants to know—and not just out of simple curiousity, either.

It is at these occasions that Neku feels the most distance between himself and Joshua—between himself and the _Composer_.

**Tub**

Neku has witnessed many strange things in his short, teenage years. From dying to playing a ridiculous Game to dying _again_ , Neku is sure that he has used up a lifetime's worth of surprise.

That is, he _was_ sure, until he walks into his apartment one day and finds his ex-partner (friend?) in his _bathtub_.

"Oh, welcome back, dear."

There are so many things that Neku wants to say. _What the hell are you doing?_ is the principle one, followed by _Get out of my bathtub_ , with a special addition of _Where in the world did you get that rubber duck?_ However, the only thing that comes is a strangled noise and a burning sensation _that is definitely_ not _a blush_.

And that prissy bastard is _smirking_. "Hm? Do you want to join me, Neku?"

Hell no! "I— I'm still in my uniform!" Wow, that _did not_ come out right.

" _Oh_ ," Joshua purrs ( _goddamn purrs!_ ) and leans forward to grab Neku's shirt, "that can be remedied."

**Uranium**

"You're _special_ , Neku," Joshua says, giggling.

"Special?" Neku asks, wondering how in the world Joshua can make something so normal sound like such a _come-on_ , "How?"

It seems that Joshua is in the mood for explanations. _Finally_. "It's your Imagination, dear. After three weeks in the Game, your Soul has become refined. Like a diamond, if you will. And with the refining of your Soul, your Imagination, too, has grown." A smirk. "All thanks to me, of course."

 _Because you killed me twice,_ Neku thinks but does not say. They've already beaten the topic to death ( _twice,_ is the sardonic thought, unbidden), and it will take a greater force than Neku to change Joshua's mindset.

Instead, "Okay, so I have good imagination. Great. I don't see what's so special about that."

"Well, see, Neku, it's like," a pause, "hm, uranium poisoning, I suppose."

_Wait. My imagination is going to poison someone?_

"In the best of ways, of course," Joshua answers with a chuckle, reading Neku's mind. "Anyone who comes into contact with uranium gets poisoned. Likewise, anyone who comes in contact with _you_ will be changed. Worlds will become brighter, Imaginations will grow... All because of _you_ , Neku."

 _Should I be flattered that he thinks so highly of me? Or should I be pissed that he compared me to_ uranium _, of all things?_

A smirk. "Flattered, of course. I am giving you a compliment, after all."

**Velcro**

Neku has resigned himself to Joshua randomly materializing in his room. There really is nothing he can do to stop the other from teleporting, after all. (And, he's already seen how well the last few Neku vs. almighty Composer battles have gone.)

However, Neku has not resigned himself to Joshua wearing shoes inside his house. As a near-omniscient being, Neku is sure that Joshua can drop off his shoes outside Neku's door before coming in. But, of course, Joshua doesn't do that simply because Joshua loves messing with Neku.

"Seriously, Josh, stop bringing your shoes inside!"

A giggle. "All right, Neku," and with a flick of the hand, Joshua is suddenly gone.

Neku's surprise lasts all of three seconds before the doorbell rings, and opening the door, Neku finds, as he had expected, a very smug-looking Joshua on the other side.

"Happy, Neku?" Joshua asks with a smirk. "Now, if you would be so kind as to help me with my shoes?"

And, looking down, Neku is met with a monstrous sight: a pair of boots with buckles and laces everywhere.

 _I am so getting him a pair of sneakers for Christmas,_ Neku thinks, _with velcro, definitely velcro._

**Whales**

For Christmas, Neku gets a new outfit (that he will never wear— _seriously, frills?_ ) from Shiki and Eri, a skateboard from Beat ( _guy's projecting, must be_ ), and some new music from Rhyme ( _the only sane gift out of the whole bunch_ ).

When he returns home that day, Neku finds an enormous stuffed whale on his bed along with a letter, unsigned.

_He reminded me of you. I've already decided on a name: Mr. Dandyfluffers._

_Merry Christmas, Neku._

_P.S. You can think of him as our secret love-child, if you prefer._

And Neku is almost tempted to throw the whale out the window, just to see how Joshua would react (because that bastard is definitely watching him, somewhere). But, he doesn't.

Instead, he makes room on his couch and plunks the whale there. "Well, Mr. Dandyfluffers, we'll probably be together for a long time," a sigh, "considering your mommy is a crazy, omniscient, God-like being and all." Wait. Did he really just refer to _Joshua_ as _mommy_?

And Neku knows it isn't his imagination when he hears a faint giggle brush by his ear.

**Xenophobia**

He remembers a time when foreigners were hated, when having blonde hair and blue eyes were akin to painting a target on your back, when you can be demeaned and beaten simply because your parents were not pure-blooded Japanese.

 _It is ironic,_ He thinks, with a laugh, _that, now, it is considered cool to dye your hair, bleaching out the natural black, and to wear colored contacts, creating a foreign allure._ The Brands, even, are either copies of the western style or imported from elsewhere. He Himself has a preference for Dragon Couture and Pegaso, both foreign imports that would have been unheard of back in His time.

And, in the end, it all comes down to one thing: Japan had lost.

No matter how hard Japan had fought the foreigners, no matter how hard Shibuya herself had rejected them, His mother country has become westernized.

And the Composer is not altogether sure whether that is good or bad.

**Yesterday**

"I forgive you," Neku says, suddenly. It is a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon, and he and Joshua are at Ramen Don, having a late lunch.

For the first time, Joshua is caught off-guard. In the next moment, that look is gone, as if it had never happened. "Is that so?" is the nonchalant reply. "Might I ask why, dear?"

Neku shrugs. "There's really no 'why' about it. I kind of just woke up today and thought, _why am I mad at Joshua anyway_? The whole thing just felt so far in the past."

"Well, Neku, it certainly took you a long time to tell me this," Joshua says, with a smirk, "It's been almost, what, three years?"

"No! That is... I mean, I hadn't forgiven you _yesterday_ , I remember that much, but..."

"So why is today any different?"

Neku isn't so sure himself. "Well, I guess, today is today, right? And yesterday was yesterday."

"Wow, bravo, Neku. I would've never been able to figure _that_ out."

Neku scowls. "I meant that every day's a new beginning, _jerk_ ," and briefly considers tossing his bowl of ramen at Joshua's smug face.

Suddenly, a smile and a, " _Thank you, Neku_ ," said with so much sincerity that Neku almost wants to kiss Joshua ( _in public_ ). Then, the normal, prissy Joshua returns with, "I accept your apology," and Neku once again wants to throw ramen at the other's face.

**Zoom**

There are still times in Neku's life when he wants to escape.

Sometimes, Neku thinks about how easy it would be to just hop on a train, hail a taxi, take the Shinkansen, _whatever_ , and just leave. All it would take would be one small ride, and he would be out of Shibuya forever.

But, that is exactly the problem: he would be out of _Shibuya_.

Born in Shibuya and raised in Shibuya, Neku can't possibly leave _his_ city, even if he wants to run away from his problems. And, after the Game, he simply gained more reasons to remain. He has _friends_ now—Shiki, Eri, Beat, and Rhyme. There's no way he can leave _them_ behind, after all they've been through.

And, Neku had _him_ too.

As much as Neku hates to admit it, there's no way he can leave Joshua behind.

After all, Joshua is, in essence, Neku's beloved Shibuya, and Neku has already given his Soul to Shibuya—there's simply no going back on that now.

It's almost like an _until death do us part_ sort of deal.

 _Except, even in death, they probably won't part either,_ but that's an entirely different story for an entirely different time.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Greenfoot is a Java program. I had to learn to code in it back when I was in APCS. It was, as you can probably tell, not a fantastic experience.  
> \- The fairy tale Joshua and Neku talk about is _[De Vilde Svaner](http://www.andersen.sdu.dk/studie/svaner/text/)_ ([The Wild Swans](http://hca.gilead.org.il/wild_swa.html)) by Hans Christian Anderson.  
>  \- Kinematics is the study of motion, and a quark is an elementary particle (and also apparently a type of cheese). I do not know anything about these things, and the fault all lies with my friend Daisy.  
> \- Mr. Dandyfluffers's name also came courtesy of aforementioned friend. It is an admittedly good name, if I do say so myself.


End file.
